


I'll Follow You to the Stars

by VeraMera



Series: Where Keith wasn't Alone [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura may be a little out of character, F/F, I'm sorry for this mess of tags, I'm super excited, M/M, My first fic, allura is gay, and people assume they're a couple anyway, but she didn't grow up in a palace this time, it's fun, keith is gay, no she grew up with Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraMera/pseuds/VeraMera
Summary: Allura, at the mere age of 7, was put in the cryopod the second Zarkon awoke. She was then sent to earth where she slept for 10,000 years, before she was awaken by a human boy by the name of Keith. The two, having lost everything, proceed to make their own family and dream of going to space to find Altea together.AKA, their main goal is join the Garrison, learn how to fly, steal a spaceship, and go to Altea.





	1. Two Lost Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you've read that monstrous amount of tags, you may notice that this is my first fic, so yeah, I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> But essentually this story is one of five I plan to do where Keith grows up as an adopted sibling of one of the other paladins.  
> Or a bunch of fics where Keith doesn't have a crappy childhood.  
> This will probably be more like a series of oneshots, and will largely be focusing on the differences between this AU and canon because of Keith and Allura's relationship...  
> I think I'm gonna have fun.

****

* * *

> Allura's dreams were strange. They danced around, never making sense. Sometimes she was playing with her father and mother in the garden, then it would suddenly switch to her floating in vast space all alone. They could be utterly terrifying, as she found herself standing in flames as the castle collapsed around her, and the faces of her father's friends would suddenly bring fear.  
>  The dreams never seemed to end, each one blending into the next. She wanted to waked up and run into her father's arms and cry. She wanted to scream.  
>  She couldn't wake up.  
>  ...  
>  Young Keith Kogane was desperately searching for a place to hide from the rain. He jumped as thunder roared in the distance. He hated the rain. He hated the lightning. He hated the dark skies, the thunder, the feeling of being soaking wet.  
>  He hated being alone.  
>  He stopped at a chain-link fence, an old battered sign attached to it read: PRI ATE PR PE TY NO TRE PA SERS. Keith looked around, making certain no one was watching, or that certain members of the canine family were nearby. He had found out the hard way that dogs didn't like him.  
>  He soon found a sizeable hole in the fence, just big enough for him to crawl through. Once he was inside the yard, he made his way toward an old warehouse. The building was covered in dust and cobwebs as far as the eye could see. He crept through structure, his curiosity growing with each new item.  
>  But one was far different from the others. It was sleek and metallic, shaped like a tube. He stepped closer to it. It was about five feet in height, with a foot or so in width-  
>  THERE WAS A PERSON IN THERE!  
>  He was frightened at first, but once more his curiosity got the better of him. The person was a girl, probably around his age. She had skin and white hair, she had odd pink markings under her eyes, and her ears were pointed. He stepped forward and put his hand on the surface.  
>  Suddenly, a band of light was projected from the capsule, it started at his head before traveling down his body. It flashed for a second, before disappearing.  
>  Keith wasn't given chance to run, because (to his utter shock) the capsule opened, and the beautiful girl fell right into his arms.  
>  ...  
>  She was awake!  
>  She tried to stand, her legs weak as if they hadn't been used for centuries. She registered the warmth against her body, realizing that a person must've been holding her up. She shakily looked up.  
>  It was a child about her age, with fair skin and dark hair, and his eyes were a shade of blue-violet. "Where am I?"  
>  The boy was still staring at her in awe.  
>  She repeated her question.  
>  He shook himself out of his shock and answered hesitantly; "Texas?"  
>  "Where is the castle? Am I in the castle? This doesn't look like the castle."  
>  "You're from a castle?" the boy suddenly became very excited. "Are you a princess?"  
>  "Yes, and I am the princess of Altea," Allura stated, with a hint of pride.  
>  Her pride was shot down as her acquaintance asked his next question. "What's Altea?"  
>  "It's my planet, quiznak!" She liked that word, quiznak, she had heard her 'Uncle' Coran use it once, before quickly telling her to never repeat it. That just made her want to say it even more. Quiznak, quiznak, quiznak.  
>  "Your planet?" he then got even more excited. "Are you an alien?"  
>  "I'm an Altean, not an alien!"  
>  "But if you're from another planet that makes you an alien."  
>  "Oh, then what planet is this one?"  
>  "Earth!"  
>  Allura just became more confused. "But I've never heard of that one before." A thought dawned on her. "I think I'm lost."  
>  The boy looked at her sadly. "I'm lost too." Then he perked up. "Hey, wanna be friends?"  
>  "Friends? How do we do that?"  
>  "First we tell each other our names. I'm Keith!"  
>  "Allura."  
>  "That's a pretty name."  
>  She giggled. "Keith's not that bad either."  
>  "Eh, I don't know."  
>  The two continued their conversation, as the rain poured down in buckets. Both had a similar thought running through their heads.  
>  It's nice to not be alone.


	2. Royal Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura beats up people and then there's angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience!  
> I still don't know how this site works...  
> I'm just a busy teen banging her head against a keyboard.

A fist flying into his face. His back slamming against a brick wall.

  
Somedays, it just happened. Somedays, Keith asked for it.

  
Today might have been the latter

.  
He stood up again, balling up his fists and an oddly inhuman growl escaping his throat. The source of his problem stood in front of him: three boys, two years his seniors, and all eager to watch him fall.

  
He might as well have been an angry stray cat against a pack of purebred pitbulls.

  
“LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!”

  
He was a stray cat with a lioness as his sister.

  
And there she stood, at the end of the alley in all of her glory, Allura Kogane. Her sapphire blue eyes were screaming vengeance.

  
The three bozos blocking Keith from her view didn’t seem to get the all important memo that their doom was nigh.

  
“What’s the matter Kogane, you going to let a girl fight for you?” One sneered.

  
Keith calmly folded his arms across his chest, blood trickling down his chin. “Yes.”

  
Before his offenders could react, Allura had already strolled over to one of them. And then, to their shock and terror (and Keith’s smug delight), she picked him up, held him over her head, not even breaking a sweat, and proceeded to throw him into a dumpster.

  
The sight of a girl practically emitting confidence and having the strength to lift someone almost twice her size with ease, was enough to send the other two running.

  
She turned to her honorary sibling. “You OK?”

  
“I’m fine, just a little banged up.”

  
“You need to be more careful,” she smirked as she grabbed his hand. “Make sure that I’m nearby the next time you cause a fight.”

  
He returned the grin. “I can take of myself. I have a knife.” He paused. “How did you know where I was?”

  
An oddly colored mouse climbed onto Allura’s shoulder, letting out a proud squeak. It was one of the “space mice” that was in Allura’s pod. Keith held out his hand for the mouse to climb on.

  
She giggled. “C’mon, let’s get the quiznak out of here before they call the police.”

….

By the age of twelve, the duo had six failed foster families to their names and were currently surviving their seventh.

  
They had known each other for six years now, and had become inseparable. Of course there was always the ‘this is my sister she’s an alien princess’ thing to hide, but luckily, most humans were ignorant and Alteans happen to be shapeshifters. They had experimented with the shapeshifting multiple times with other forms. One Halloween was made extremely enjoyable when she sprouted fangs, claws, and spikes and managed to terrify several of the neighborhood’s resident jerks.

  
Ah, sometimes it was fun being an alien.

  
It was also fun to have mice telepathically connected to you. One could be casually sitting in class as four extraterrestrial rodents did your dirty work in the hallway.

  
But not everything was fun and games. Allura missed Altea, her birthplace, her kingdom. She wondered why no one had come for her...did they not know where she was? Or did she...did she not matter? She assured herself that wasn’t the case.

  
But Keith? With Keith she was home. She couldn’t imagine life without him at her side. Plus she felt obligated to protect him. She was naturally stronger than him, and he was always throwing himself into trouble.

  
_Well you're just as bad, Allura._

  
Because of that fact, she made a promise to him. _One day we're going to leave this place, Keith. We're going to grab one of those NASA ships and take to the stars! And then we'll go home to Altea, and you, because you're ny brother, you'll become a prince! Prince Keith of Altea, brother of Princess Allura and son of King Alfor!_

  
Altea sounded more and more like a dreamy wonderland the longer Allura was on Earth. Sure, the planet had its perks, but Allura and Keith were left with mostly bad memories, from foster homes and nightmares and bullies and prejudices.

  
Earth had nothing for them…

 

**Nothing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for your wait!  
> Please tell me what you think, and uh, does anyone know how to upload stuff on here from google drive?


End file.
